


The Lady and the Doctor

by peachynkeen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Regency Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachynkeen/pseuds/peachynkeen
Summary: ~Regency AU~Charlotte, the newly discovered heiress of Berewick Hall in Stardew Valley, has come to the valley to escape her past. Her family has joined her to make sure she marries an eligible young bachelor. Every man for 20 miles is scrambling to win her heart.And Harvey? He's unfortunate enough to fall in love with her.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	1. The Lady

**Author's Note:**

> (Special thanks goes out the the amazing, wonderful, glorious @runawayface for helping me with this story, I'm not sure if I would have had the inspiration or confidence to post it without you!)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm not an expert on the Regency era, so it is definitely possible I've made a few (if not more) inaccuracies/mistakes about the time period. My argument for that is, the world of Stardew Valley is completely different than Earth, so there are bound to be a few differences in customs, technology, etc. between the same "eras." So, those mistakes aren't actually mistakes because they're canon ;)
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy!

**_5 Years Before_ **

Charlotte Bailey entered her grandfather’s bedchambers, nervously gripping her gown in awkward bunches. It was quiet, not like how she was used to, empty of her grandfather’s deep voice and hearty, genuine laughter. Silence was not good for Charlotte; it allowed too much time for her to think. She tried to ignore the words from the doctor, as well as her inner anxieties. This would be the last time she would see her grandfather, and she did not want anything to distract her.

As she entered, she saw her grandfather laying in bed as two logs crackled in the fireplace. His room was dark maroon with golden accents, making it feel like a comforting fire itself. Although she had spent countless afternoons here, reading books and discussing philosophy, science, and history with Grandfather, it felt unfamiliar. Warped, somehow, by the dread weighing within it. Someone had drawn the heavy, crimson curtains, and no light save for the fading embers lit the room. It was hard to make out Grandfather’s face, but Charlotte could see his silhouette rise and fall with every breath.

Even though she knew that there was not much time left, she couldn’t help but feel her heart warm in his presence. He had been closer to her than any other person in her family, including her twin sister, Anne. Not that there was much competition.

As she drew closer, he seemed roused by her presence, and turned towards her. He beckoned her with his hand.

“Hello Grandfather,” she said as she crossed the room to kneel by his bedside.

“My dearest Charlotte,” he said, smiling. “I want you to have this.” He weakly reached into his nightstand drawer and took out an envelope, tightly sealed with purple wax and the family’s sigil.

As Charlotte shakily began to open it, he put a gentle hand on hers. It was funny, how he was the one facing death, yet his hands kept steady. Unlike Charlotte’s, whose hands trembled even in a regular conversation. “No, no, don’t open it yet…have patience.”

Nodding, Charlotte placed the envelope safely in her petticoat pocket. She tried to discreetly hide the tears forming in her eyes, but she knew that Grandfather saw them. He squeezed her hand to reassure her.

“Now listen close…” he continued. “There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my dear, you’ll be ready for this gift.”

He started to cough, deep, dry hacking that made Charlotte wince. She carefully repositioned his pillows, so his head was upright and he could breathe easier.

“You have the kindest heart I have ever seen,” he said, his voice so weak it was hardly a whisper. “At least, since your grandmother…” He glanced up at the painting of his late wife hanging on his wall and smiled. “It is a shame you never got to meet her… You have the same eyes.”

He wistfully looked into Charlotte’s bright green eyes for a moment, as Charlotte squeezed his hands more tightly. It was not the first time he had likened Charlotte to Grandmother, who had passed before Charlotte had been born. It didn’t seem like a fair comparison to Charlotte; Grandmother was a gorgeous woman, with beautiful golden hair that fell in perfect ringlets around her fair, pale face. In her portrait, she stood with her head held high and a fierce look in her eyes. Charlotte, while still having blonde hair, could never seem to curl it the way she wanted. She had red, blotchy, imperfect skin that became easily irritated in the sunlight, even though that was her favorite place to be. Not to mention that holding her head up high seemed impossible for her, given how nervous and shy she was. Charlotte believed that Anne seemed more to have captured their grandmother’s traits, not only with beauty but also with talent and grace, a belief that everyone in the family seemed to agree with. That is, everyone but Grandfather.

“Grandfather…” she said, another tear escaping her.

“You have to be strong,” he said, cutting her off. He reached up and wiped her tear away. “Such kindness is fragile… if you aren’t careful, it will break, and just like a vase that has shattered on the floor, the remaining pieces may cut you... You must especially have courage around your family. I know they do not appreciate the beauty of a gentle heart.”

Charlotte nodded once more, and curled up in the bed beside him, as she had done countless times before in her childhood. She rested her head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of it as he breathed, lulling her to sleep. The next morning, when she had awoken, she felt it no longer.

**_Spring 1_ **

Charlotte stared solemnly out the carriage window into the valley. Green mountains towered in the distance, keeping the ocean beyond hidden and just out of reach. Like with so many mysteries, Charlotte’s heart started beating quicker from the idea of discovering it. Charlotte had never been south of Zulia City, and while she quivered with excitement to finally see the lush countryside of Stardew Valley, she was equally as nervous knowing the reason why she was there. Not to mention the fact that her twin sister Anne and brother-in-law Branwell would be chaperoning her constantly. Their second job of finding her an eligible suitor was even less enthusing.

While Charlotte loved her sister dearly, it was only from the deep-rooted familial bond that requires sisters to love one another. Anne, on the other hand, completely disregarded this custom and treated Charlotte as nothing more than an inconvenience.

“It’s simply unfair, not to mention unconventional,” Anne quipped, not caring if Charlotte heard.

Branwell grumbled in agreement. “Your grandfather certainly did not care for the civility of common laws.”

Charlotte knew they were talking about Grandfather's letter, one of the many reasons that they were on this trip to begin with. She knew the words by heart at this point, having seen them enough times through the tireless legal proceedings that had ensued over them.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I had lost sight of what mattered most in life…real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place where I truly belong._

_I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Berewick Hall. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it is yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my dear. Good luck._

_Love, Grandfather_

It had been a shock to the family when Grandfather had initially passed and there was no mention of his country estate in his will. Little did they know that the deed had been sealed away in this envelope addressed to Charlotte. Anne was right; it _was_ entirely unconventional. So much so that the family believed that Charlotte had tricked her grandfather into doing it, or forged the documents herself. It was unthinkable to bequeath an estate to a woman, let alone one that was not the direct heir; he had skipped over Charlotte’s father completely. But, after a year of legal debates, it was decided. Charlotte was the heiress to Berewick Hall, and not even her family could take that from her.

But there were ways for them to get around it, and get around it they did. The only loophole that continued to give them access to the estate without Charlotte’s approval was the fact that she was not yet married. While still technically her property, Charlotte was deemed as a dependent of the family up until she wed or turned 21, which was still three seasons away. Marriage, however, did not solve all her problems; if the family found the right suitor, one of two options would be available to them. The first option would be to find a suitor who was so rich that Charlotte would move to his estate and leave Berewick Hall to her family. The other would be to find a suitor partial enough to them to allow them continued use of the estate.

So Charlotte was stuck until her birthday on Winter 4. Unmarried, her family still had control of her and the estate. But with a suitor of their choosing, they still would not entirely lose the property. She would have to ward off suitors as best she could until the deadline. 

Not that warding off suitors was difficult for Charlotte. That reminded her of yet another reason why she was headed to Stardew Valley. “There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness…” she whispered to herself, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She found the letter in her petticoat and pulled it to her chest. How she wished it was Grandfather instead, so he could hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She let out a sigh and turned to Anne and Branwell, but not before making sure all traces of her tear had been wiped away. Anne hated it when Charlotte showed such a sign of weakness.

“Is there much longer?” Charlotte asked, desperate to be alone. They had spent the last two days riding in the carriage, and she was growing extremely tired of her company.

As she said this, the carriage passed under a tunnel inside a mountain, drowning them all in darkness.

“No fear m’ladies, sir,” the carriage driver shouted from above. “Pelican Town’s just on the other side of this mountain!”

“Ridiculous,” Anne muttered under her breath. “What kind of town would hide so far away from civilized society that the only way to reach it would be through a _mountain_?”

Though Charlotte could not see him, she guessed that Branwell was nodding, complacent as always. “They must be absolutely mad, if you ask me.”

After a minute of darkness, the carriage finally entered the light. Though they had not been in the tunnel for long, Charlotte’s eyes still watered at the light suddenly surrounding her, making it difficult for her to take in her surroundings. The carriage stopped.

The carriage driver hopped down from his seat and opened the door for them. Branwell got out first and helped Anne down, both ignoring Charlotte. The carriage driver held out a hand for Charlotte to take. “Be careful of yer step, m’lady.”

Charlotte took his hand, grateful for the help, and took her first step onto Stardew Valley soil. Her heart began to beat faster as she stared at the beauty surrounding her; yes, the countryside in the north was beautiful, but it couldn’t compare to this. Everywhere her eyes looked, the valley was teeming with life. Trees surrounded her bearing fruits and blossoms, one bursting with butterflies as a bird landed on its branch. A small rabbit scurried across the ground between bushes and flowers, quivering its little nose at these curious newcomers. And out on the horizon, she could catch a glimpse of the giant blue expanse of the Gem Sea. She could already see it roiling with energy, white-crested waves crashing in the distance. She felt a flurry of something deep within her, something reminiscent of happiness, and she finally understood Grandfather’s gift; it wasn’t Berewick Hall. It was Stardew Valley.


	2. The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your sweet comments! They have been so inspiring <3 I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**_Spring 1 - Harvey_ **

Harvey started his day simply, as he always did. He awoke at sunrise, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as the early birds chirped outside the window. Groggily, he made his way to his bedside water basin, splashing the refreshing liquid on his face and thoroughly washing his hands with lye soap. Keeping good hygiene was of utmost importance for a doctor.

He donned his cravat and favorite coat. Both were so old that their colors had changed: his cravat yellowing, the dark green of his coat fading. He made an effort to at least _try_ and tame his wild hair in a desperate attempt to make him look professional, but it was as untamable as the Gem Sea. His mustache could at least be reasoned with.

To break his fast, Harvey rooted around in his empty cupboards for some measly rations. While he was decidedly an expert on keeping a healthy diet because of his profession, it did not necessarily translate to practice. This morning, he was happy enough that his stale bread with cranberry jelly did not have mold growing on it. He also settled for a half-cup of tea, having to ration his portions until Pierre received his next shipment. Harvey preferred coffee, but being in a small town so far from Zulia City made the delicious brew hard to come by.

Every day started this way, and he hardly expected the rest of it to deviate either. Nothing much happened in Pelican Town, especially to a lonesome bachelor like Harvey. He had grown up here, and, though he had spent ten years living in Zulia City learning and practicing medicine, he appreciated the quiet nature of a small town. His father had owned this very same practice before him, and from a young age Harvey had known that he would be the one to inherit it. He liked knowing what was expected of him, and what to expect of others.

He finally descended the steps of his flat into his practice. It was always eerily empty there, though Harvey liked to think that was a good thing. He hardly saw anyone there except for an appointed check-up. The exception to this was Maru, an intelligent young woman who often gave him a helping hand on busy days. She also helped him with his female patients, in the more -- erm -- _indecent_ areas. He liked to think of her as a friend as well, though he was unsure if the feeling was mutual. He was, after all, ten years her elder, and didn't find himself to be all that fascinating of company for a young woman.

Sunlight poured in through a window into the front room, where he greeted his patients as well as stored his apothecary items. To keep himself busy, he sat down in one of the more comfortable chairs, pulling out a medical book from the nearby bookshelf. He used to keep his books and manuals up in his flat, but he found himself having much more free time in his practice. It would not be a busy day. As always.

But as he tried to concentrate on his reading, he heard voices outside his practice. Several shadows silhouetted his window, and he wondered what could have brought so many people to his door so early in the morning. He snapped the book shut, and rose to see what was the matter.

Harvey could tell something was amiss the moment he stepped outside his practice. The sunlight warmed his face as he breathed in the sweet smell of sea salt; that feeling was perfect, as it always was. But the cluster of townsfolk crowded outside Pierre’s General Store was unusual, to say the least. It consisted of the town's gossip, Caroline, Jodie, and Marnie, but it also included a few faces he would not expect: Gus, Robin, and Mayor Lewis himself. While he could not hear everything, he did catch a few comments.

“I expect they’ll be here a while-“

_They_? Who was they?

“Does it matter? They probably won’t talk to us ‘common’ folk…”

“Perhaps they’ll have me cook for them,” Gus chimed in. “I’ve always wanted to cook for the fancy folk.”

“At least that old mansion won’t be deserted any longer.”

At that, Harvey deduced what they were talking about, or, at least, _where_ they were talking about. Some members of the gentry must be moving into Berewick Hall, which was directly west of Harvey’s practice. He could see it from his apartment window, far off in the distance.

Berewick Hall had been abandoned for two decades, ever since he was a little boy. He vaguely remembered the kind, old gentleman who lived there. Memories came flooding back to him of the man teaching Harvey to tie sailor’s knots while describing his life on the Gem Sea. His father and the lord had been quite close friends, despite their class differences. Harvey’s father had been to the Hall for evening supper on countless occasions, though Harvey had never been inside himself.

All that he knew of the place was what he could see of it now, and it made him wonder why anyone would try to move in. Vines crawled over its walls, and the once-beautiful gardens had turned into a wild field of weeds from neglect. He couldn’t imagine how damaged the interior must be. Whoever had decided to take up residence there must have been desperate.

Despite the annoyed look on some of the townsfolk’s faces, Harvey was eager to meet these newcomers. His practice had been slow lately, and if he was able to have them subscribe to his services – meaning they would pay him a very large sum to have him on their personal retainer, a practice most of the gentry could afford – he would be able to purchase some new tools or medical books, maybe even have enough extra to afford more than stale bread for breakfast.

Mayor Lewis finally noticed Harvey standing there and clapped him heartily on the back. “Harvey, my boy! A beautiful spring day isn’t it? Say, have you heard the news?” He didn’t wait for Harvey to respond. “We’re going to have some new additions to Pelican Town! You recall Lord Edward Bailey of Berewick Hall, don’t you? Of course, you were only a small boy when he was around, weren’t you, Harv?” He ruffled Harvey’s hair so roughly that Harvey’s glasses nearly fell off his nose. Lewis, as well as some other older folk in town, still treated him like a child, even though he was more than 30 years old. It was frustrating, to say the least, especially when he was the town’s only doctor and required respect and mutual trust with his patients. Harvey had thought Lewis would stop once he had grown almost a head above the mayor, but Lewis liked to put in the extra effort.

Struggling to regain his composure, Harvey readjusted his glasses and tried to calm down his hair, which had become even more unruly. “I remember,” he said, a hint of grumpiness in his voice. This was a reminder of why he didn't leave his practice doors in the first place.

“Well, his two granddaughters have decided to move back in!” Lewis beamed. “This will certainly help put Pelican Town back on the map. Perhaps Duke Joja will have a visit, finally! He lives so close, I can’t believe he would turn down an invitation from the Bailey’s… especially with one of them available for marriage.” He suddenly became distracted, lost in his own thoughts about having a Duke visit his town. Yoba knew how he already acted just with the visits from the Governor.

Harvey cleared his throat, lurching Lewis out of his daze. “When will they be arriving?”

Lewis took out his pocket watch and jumped when he saw the time. “Why, in less than an hour! I had promised that Robin would meet them by their carriage. I still have some fixing up to do in the old Hall… I must be going!” With that, he pulled Robin from her conversation with Gus and dragged her down the long road after him.

Finding his cue to leave, Harvey walked back into his practice. He glanced around the front room, suddenly aware of how drab it was. It was only the front office, but he knew that to get the Bailey sisters to put him on retainer, it would have to make a much better first impression. _He_ had to make a better first impression.

He looked down at his clothes. His cravat and emerald coat looked presentable, to be sure, but both were so old he doubted they were still in fashion. Not to mention his hair and mustache, which he imagined two younger ladies of high society would not find particularly tasteful. He had half a mind to shave, but decided against it. Instead, he took some wax from one of his apothecary cupboards and used it to style and shape his hair until he was satisfied with it.

The room was still a problem, though. He did not even have a picture hanging on the wall to amuse visitors. He realized that something needed to be done to distract the more observant patients, as he noticed the dilapidated state of his practice. Dust covered the bookshelves, the wallpaper was slowly curling up from the walls, and even the furniture looked so decrepit that one might fear it’d fall apart if they touched it. If he had more time, a few weeks perhaps, he would ask for Miss Haley to paint some pictures for him, but he knew that the sisters would probably be coming into town to meet the villagers within the next week.

An idea struck him. He dashed outside, the idea too fresh in his mind to walk calmly. Rounding to the back of his clinic, he found what he was looking for: flowers. Daffodils, geraniums, and sea thrift were all carefully picked and collected, Harvey delicately making sure not to disturb their beautiful petals. Back inside, he found a medical beaker that certainly did not pass as a vase, but had to do.

He spent several minutes arranging the flowers, trying his best to make them look nice. He didn’t know much, if anything at all, about the intricacies of flower arranging, but he finally found an arrangement that looked attractive enough. The scent of the sea thrift pleased him, smelling something like sweet honey, and as he finished he made sure to bring one back up to his flat to place by his bedside. 

It wasn’t much, but it had to do. He made a mental note to ask Miss Haley and Leah for some decorations the next time they visited. No matter what the Bailey sisters decided, he liked the idea of having something to look at in this place that wasn’t a medical book.


	3. The Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had finals for a month and then I needed time to recover before writing again -- but I'm back now with an extra-long chapter for you all to enjoy! I hope to post more regularly now that classes are over. Thank you all for understanding!

**_ Spring 2 - Charlotte  _ **

As Charlotte entered the drawing room, she very quickly discovered how much extra effort Anne was exerting to have a sour mood that morning.

“This place is _ghastly_.”

Branwell shuffled his morning paper in response. Even he was beginning to tire from Anne’s antics. She was dramatically splayed out on the settee, her morning tea barely touched, doing her best to appear ruffled by her ‘intolerable’ surroundings. Her arm was flung over her eyes, as if she could not bear to look. It would have been more convincing if not for the fact that she looked absolutely picturesque, as though she was posing for a portrait. Her powder pink dress lacked a single wrinkle, and her hair, done up in tight, fashionable curls, was still perfectly in place. 

As the two sat in frustrated silence, Charlotte moved to an empty lounge chair and took a saucer of tea and sipped at it, trying her best to avoid engaging in the conversation.

“I think it’s a good house… very ‘rustic.’ With some work, it could be almost livable here.” Branwell finally stated. He folded his newspaper and started spreading marmalade on some toast.

“Rustic?” Anne scoffed, shooting up from the settee. She crossed her arms and began pacing the room, not yet bothering to acknowledge Charlotte’s presence. “That’s one way to put it… ‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though.”

Charlotte had half a mind to tell her sister off, it was _her_ estate after all, but she settled for muttering ‘rude’ into her teacup. She understood Anne’s grievances, but she did not share them. Berewick Hall had been abandoned since Grandmother passed away and, considering how long it had been empty, it had held up well. Yes, the furniture was outdated and unfashionable, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and some of the wood in the walls had begun to rot… but it was salvageable. Even the colony of rats in the pantry could be dealt with, and Charlotte had no doubts that Berewick Hall could become the greatest country estate in Stardew Valley with just a little dedication. Robin had already promised to replace the rotted wood as well as update the hardwood floors sometime this week.

Charlotte smiled at the thought of Robin, the strange, red-haired woman who had met them at their carriage and walked them to Berewick Hall. She had claimed to be the town’s carpenter, playing a large role in keeping Berewick Hall standing through the years. Anne had grumbled about the unproper mix of the woman’s sex and profession, and even made a comment on how she was surprised the woman did not wear trousers, if she was going to ‘take on a man’s job.’ Charlotte, however, saw no correlation between how the woman dressed and her ability to do her job.

Anne did love stirring people’s feathers, however, which was gloriously exemplified by how she continued to critique their new abode. “Look at the state of this place! I wouldn’t be surprised that the books in Grandfather’s library have fully turned to dust. I would complain about going on this ‘Town Tour’ the mayor most _graciously-_ ” She spit the word out as if it burned her lips. “-offered us, but anything is more tolerable than spending the day here.”

Charlotte bit her lip, an idea forming. “Per-perhaps you didn’t have to do either of those things?” she asked quietly, almost as a whisper.

“Whatever do you mean?” Anne drawled, looking impatiently at Charlotte, as if just talking to her was an inconvenience. “What else is there?”

Charlotte took a deep breath, as though the air around her would give her more courage. “I was thinking – there are so many beautiful sites to be seen around here… I’ve heard there’s a mountain peak where you can see the whole of Stardew Valley. You both could ride up there, have a picnic, make a day of it.”

Anne didn’t say anything, which meant she didn’t totally object to the idea. She just needed a little more coaxing. With a new sense of courage, Charlotte continued, “We all don’t have to meet _everyone_ in town.” She did her best to make the very thought of it sound like a chore. “I can do it for you, save you the trouble.”

“My dear sister,” Anne said with the most apathy she could muster, “it would be most disagreeable to leave you solely responsible for representing our whole party when meeting the few people of purpose in this excuse for a town. I mean, of course, the Mullners and their two wards, as well as Mr. Crawford. They are certainly too important to leave you to your own devices around them.” She laughed airily, and turned to her husband. “Oh Branwell, could you imagine what a fool Charlotte would make of herself? What if the rumors of this last season have already caught up to the gentry here?”

Charlotte tried not to let the comment affect her as she tried to regain what little control she had of the conversation. “I could meet most of the town except for those people you find most important. Then, tomorrow, we can make a house visit to both the Mullners and Mr. Crawford. I believe we will be receiving an invite from the Mullners for dinner within the week, it would be terribly rude of them not to offer.”

Anne paused, thinking, and Charlotte could feel her heart beating in her throat as she waited for an answer.

“Fine,” Anne said with a wave of her hand. “It would have been a bore to spend the whole day with that boring old man anyway. What was his name again? Lester?”

Charlotte had no time to correct her sister as she nearly ran from the room in excitement. 

**

“It is terribly unfortunate the rest of your party could not join us today,” Mayor Lewis said as he helped Charlotte mount her horse. She had told him that her sister was indisposed from their long journey the day prior and her husband had wished to stay by her side until she felt well again. “Are you sure we shouldn’t call for the good doctor to see her?”

“Quite sure,” Charlotte said. “My sister has a constitution of steel. I will be surprised if she is not her usual self by morning.” She was glad he did not catch her fib.

Still, his mustache twitched with concern, and his eyebrows only unfurrowed after Charlotte reassured him with a genuinely excited grin. Charlotte’s enthusiasm was infectious, and soon the end of the mayor’s bristly grey mustache curled upwards into a smile. “It is such an honor to be guiding you today, miss,” he said. “I haven’t been in the presence of a lady since your grandmother lived here!”

Charlotte smiled, though she knew that while Berewick Hall was in her name, she would not truly be Lady Bailey until her birthday. For now, she was just Miss Charlotte. “The pleasure is all mine,” she said, trying to redirect the conversation. “It is a privilege to have a personal tour of my future home directed by the mayor himself, I do not know how I will ever be able to repay you for your generosity. You will surely be invited to our first dinner in Berewick Hall, once it is presentable for guests.”

Lewis turned a bright shade of flustered pink, sputtering odes of gratitude and pride under his breath. He stayed that way, too giddy to speak, until they reached the edge of Pelican Town. They passed by the magical spot where Charlotte had taken her first step onto Stardew soil, and Charlotte felt that same swelling of happiness in her chest as she re-lived the moment in her mind. But it passed by her too quickly, as they entered Pelican Town, and she found herself drowned in wonderment.

The town was small, so small that she believed it could all fit onto her estate with room to spare. She recalled the mayor telling her that little more than thirty people lived within the confines of the mountains, let alone within the town. “Town” was a strong word for whatever this was, as even the smallest of villages could trump the size of Pelican Town. The cluster of buildings sat nestled between the foot of the mountains to the North and East and the sea to the South. Charlotte could just barely make out the sandy shoreline, though overgrown shrubbery blocked most of her view. 

She could spot three estates scattered along the outskirts of town. One sat next to the river snaking down from the mountains and another could be spotted on the beach overlooking the Gem Sea, both much smaller houses than her own Berewick Hall. Charlotte guessed these must be the residences of the Mullners and Mr. Crawford, the people Charlotte was explicitly forbidden to meet. But the third, so far from town that it was barely visible, nearly enveloped by the mountainside, was much larger and magnificent than Berewick Hall and the other two estates combined. It looked fairly new, favoring many embellishments and extravagant adornments on its exterior. It was like a small palace.

Lewis saw her gazing at the huge estate, awestruck, and swelled with pride at it. “That there is Duke Joja’s country house, Stardrop Manor. He stays there every summer, but he’s never come down from the mountain to visit the town.” Lewis stared wistfully at the Manor in the distance.

Charlotte had never met the Duke in person, but she had heard enough about him to be grateful he had no wish to fraternize with the townsfolk. Duke Joja had a reputation of leaving every place he visited lifeless and deserted, having sucked the money and soul out of everyone around him, including the gentry. He was a gambler and charlatan masked as a cousin of the royal family, and Charlotte had no wish of meeting him. She hoped he would return the sentiment. 

Charlotte turned her gaze from Stardrop Manor and focused on the actual town, and while it was small, she felt its quaint coziness fill her veins, as though she had just returned home from a very long trip. But the elegance and extravagance of Stardrop Manor contrasted greatly with the buildings in town; they looked overused, old, and dilapidated, and even the doctor’s practice looked so shabby Charlotte feared its roof may cave in at any moment. To the North, Charlotte could see a building as derelict as Berewick Hall, so overgrown with vines she could hardly guess what its original purpose had been. All she could make out was the clock on its front, the hands forever stilled at 12:25. Charlotte wondered how long after the building’s abandonment did the clock keep ticking, until even time gave up on it.

Charlotte had sat in silence looking at the abandoned building too long for the mayor’s liking, and he cleared his throat. “My lady, where would you like to visit first? Pelican Town has many great accomplishments and natural wonders, small though we may be.”

“Why, mayor, I will follow wherever you may guide me. I am still quite unfamiliar with the area, I must admit. Grandfather did not tell me much about this place, because it reminded him too much of his late wife, of course.” Charlotte quickly added the last bit, so as to not make Lewis think her grandfather was at all embarrassed or apathetic about Pelican Town. 

For the next few hours, Lewis steered Charlotte to the most interesting assets of the town. He brought her to the library, where she was introduced to Gunther, a man with a strange accent and clothing. Though she did not ask, she believed he may be from one of Ferngill Republic’s colonies across the sea. 

After that, Lewis showed her a closer look of Stardrop Manor, despite her protests. She noticed that it was painted a faint white and baby blue, strange colors for the exterior. That with the lavish amount of decor, Charlotte could assume it cost Duke Joja thousands of gold each year to upkeep.

Lewis proceeded to show her around the few buildings within Pelican Town, taking her by every house and telling her about the townsfolk who lived inside them. She tried her best to remember names, even if there were so few to start with, but it was difficult when there were no faces to assign them with. They passed by a few villagers on their way, but the streets had remained strangely empty for the majority of the morning. An older woman by the name of Marnie introduced herself to Charlotte, but the few villagers they did see completely ignored her. One, who was apparently Marnie’s nephew, seemed so put off by Charlotte’s presence that he nearly ran away from her, scowling, when she called out to him. Despite the mayor’s insistence that the young man was like that with everyone, Charlotte felt dread pool into the bottom of her stomach. All night she had stayed up, unable to sleep with excitement at the idea she would finally have a home; a place surrounded by friends, a place where she no longer felt inferior. But she was quickly realizing that loneliness knew how to follow her everywhere, even to Stardew Valley.

Taking a turn about town was an easy task, and by noon Lewis had already exhausted all the sights to be seen. Though she did her best to hide it, Charlotte knew Lewis could see that her high spirits had left her. 

“Would you like to return home now, miss?” He said, his mustache looking as droopy as Charlotte felt. She imagined that even a wilted flower looked more energetic than herself in that moment. “I had planned a luncheon at the Stardrop Saloon, but if you are not feeling well…”

Charlotte dabbed at her forehead with her handkerchief. Now that it was midday, the full force of the sun had started to wear on her. Up North, in Zulia City, the climate was not nearly as warm in early spring. “I believe it a good idea to postpone the luncheon, mayor,” she said. “I believe a rest would do me good.”

“I hope you have not overexerted yourself this morning, miss,” Lewis said, concerned. “You had such a long journey getting here...perhaps your sister had it right.”

Charlotte huffed a stray hair out of her face. Yes, Anne was always right, even when Charlotte had completely made up her reasoning. 

Lewis kicked his horse and they began their journey back to Berewick Hall. Charlotte tried not to let the mounting disappointment show on her face. It had truly been an awful day. Not only did it seem that the majority of the villagers were apathetic towards her at best, her body had turned against her as well. Her back ached from riding all day, and she could feel sweat pool in the most uncomfortable of places. On top of it all, she had only eaten a small breakfast that morning, and her empty stomach made her feel faint.

She barely registered who the mayor called to as they neared the outskirts of Pelican Town.

“Harvey, m’dear boy! What brings you outside on a day like today?”

“I could ask you the same, mayor, I would not advise horseback riding on a day like today, you may aggravate your joints,” a man called in return, walking up to the mayor, who had stopped his horse to chat.

As much as Charlotte wished to return home for a nice, cool bath, she could not ignore her intrigue for the man in front of her. Though he was several years her elder, he looked very handsome, with wild, coffee-colored hair and a large mustache. Unlike the mayor’s mustache, his did not make him look like an old bachelor who had given up on keeping up with appearances; it was well-trimmed and styled, and she felt that it was a feature he was quite proud of. His clothes were old and well-worn, but he held himself up with a sort of confidence that can only be earned, like a man of purpose. 

He looked her way through round spectacles, and Charlotte felt her heart skip a beat, which caused her to immediately blush. She was thankful that she was already flushed from the heat...Yoba, what was wrong with her? She had never been so thoroughly flustered by a man so quickly. 

She noticed that he, too, faltered from her presence. He began shifting his feet, like the very sight of her made him want to run away.

“And who...who is this...?” he asked Lewis, his eyes darting between Charlotte and the mayor. “I do not believe... we have met.”

“Oh, how silly of me!” Lewis exclaimed. “Harvey, this is Miss Charlotte Bailey of Berewick Hall. Miss Charlotte, this is Dr. Harvey Williams.” Harvey briefly bowed to her.

“It is a pleasure, Miss Charlotte… to make your acquaintance, I mean.” His complexion reddened. “Most people simply call me Harvey,” He made a shooting glance to the mayor. “I’m the local doctor. I perform regular check-ups and medical procedures for all the residents of Pelican Town. It’s rewarding work.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Williams,” Charlotte said, blushing yet again. “I have come to Stardew Valley to restore Berewick Hall to its previous splendor, and I hope to grow as close to the valley and its residents as my grandfather before me.”

“I hope you find your own work equally rewarding, in time.” He smiled gently, and Charlotte felt her heart skip again. “Your grandfather was a close friend of my father’s when he still lived here. I have no doubt that you will easily follow in his footsteps.”

“You are quite kind, doctor,” Charlotte said. She felt her head begin to swirl, and she was not sure if it was because of her present company, the heat, or her own exhaustion.

“Forgive me, Miss Charlotte, but you are looking quite unwell,” Harvey said, taking a step towards her, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. “If you need to rest, I will happily allow you to employ my settee. My practice is hardly a five-minute walk from here.”

Charlotte looked to Lewis for his opinion, but her vision spun so wildly that she couldn’t quite find him. “Yes,” she said, pressing a hand to her forehead, “The sun has been terribly hot today, I’m afraid I am not used to it.”

“The elements in Stardew Valley can be quite harsh, especially to newcomers. Let me help you down from your horse,” Harvey said kindly as Lewis dismounted his own. Charlotte waved him away. She may be seeing double, but she could certainly get off her own horse by herself.

But as she unseated herself, Charlotte did not discover her riding boot had twisted awkwardly in the stirrup until she was already falling. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting to feel herself thud into the hard ground, but instead she dropped heavily into something gentle but firm. She looked up only to discover the doctor looking right at her, his dark brown eyes wide with surprise, as his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

“I think she may be worse off than I originally thought,” he muttered to Lewis, though Charlotte could barely make out his words. She felt his arms tighten around her as he lifted her up, and she found that he was much stronger than he originally appeared.

“Water,” she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

The last thing Charlotte remembered before falling unconscious was the warm feeling of having caring arms around her, a feeling that she had never thought she’d enjoy again.


End file.
